<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Teenagers by theothardus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29008674">Teenagers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/theothardus/pseuds/theothardus'>theothardus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Universe, Daydreaming, During Canon, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff and Smut, Hormones, Sexual Tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:21:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,143</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29008674</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/theothardus/pseuds/theothardus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world of no Titans, they would be normal, and normal teenagers might snuggle up, and Mikasa might be the one to make the first move.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mikasa Ackerman &amp; Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>109</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Teenagers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a writing shitpost that started from a burst of energy in Word. I'd say this is canon late season 3-ish in the series, if they were in a jail cell together. I've been wanting to write more Eren/Mikasa so hopefully this is the start of something good.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At times like these they wondered what life would be like if they were normal teenagers.</p>
<p>When they had all the time in the world to think instead of plan, like in this jail cell. They could think things like, <em>What if Titans were smaller than us? They could try to eat our feet. </em></p>
<p>Chuckle.</p>
<p>
  <em>What if they didn’t exist at all?</em>
</p>
<p>Not a new question. Eren probably thought of it longer than Mikasa did. It wiped the slight smile from their faces.</p>
<p>Eren didn’t know why Mikasa wouldn’t sit on her own bed. From the way she curled her knees to her chest, perhaps she was cold. In a world of no Titans, they would be normal, and normal teenagers might snuggle up, and Mikasa might be the one to make the first move.</p>
<p>They weren’t such a thing, so maybe she wanted to stare at the brick wall without having to stare at his face.</p>
<p>When he did decide to glance, he was very subtle. Maybe he was looking at the iron bars because he couldn’t stand the wall anymore.</p>
<p>Her raven hair was disheveled and the skin cradling her eyes was sunken. If his Mom hadn’t gotten eaten, and if he hadn’t watched, Eren would have combed his fingers into the messier side of Mikasa’s hair, gave her head a pull, and kissed her like he wanted to bite her lips.</p>
<p>No kissing. That’s how it really was.</p>
<p>The dim and dirty light made her look nice. It outlined the edges of her skin and her white gown, and the transition from her stomach to her boobs that were pushed back by her knees. If they were normal teenagers, Eren would stare a moment too long at her boobs and wonder when his childhood friend started developing those. Then a memory came to him—not in hypothetical land—of a time before the military, when he saw her lie down and her night shirt fall flat around two swells on her chest. They didn’t seem to be there yesterday, he remembered thinking.</p>
<p>Eren’s light, almost translucent eyes followed the curve of her legs, from her calves to her delicate ankles. She as a whole wasn’t delicate, but her ankles sure were, and if he were a normal teenager, he would want to grab them. Pull her over to him. Maybe they would giggle. He would like to squeeze her legs and see the emotion change in her dark eyes. He would like to marvel at her hips, not just visually, so he would slide his hands up to her widening sides, proving to himself that those were really hips, and she was really a woman.</p>
<p>When her eyes drifted toward him, he moved his own smoothly, carefully.</p>
<p>Mikasa wondered: if there were no Titans, would he be less aloof? Maybe he would be a normal teenage boy, and he would notice her. Maybe he would even pursue her. They could be young, naïve lovers.</p>
<p>Or even if Titans still existed, they could have lived in a world where they practically didn’t. The walls could have continued to keep them safe. They could have grown up together playing in the grasses, talking about the world outside, and to Eren’s disdain, nothing would change, but as he matured he would come to accept it. He could grow interests in other things besides the outside, like girls. They could lie in those long grasses, tangled up with each other, kissing for hours and shyly exploring each other. They could try to hide their newfound affection from the adults, but Eren’s mother would knowingly give them the side-eye, and talk to Eren’s father about having <em>that</em> conversation with them—about not getting pregnant—and Eren’s father would shrug it off, insisting they didn’t need it, to let them be kids.</p>
<p>Eren and Mikasa would leave the house not holding hands, standing a distance from each other, feeling his mother’s Eren-like eyes on them. Then, the moment they turn the corner, Eren would pounce her into a wall, Mikasa would giggle, hold onto him by his broadening shoulders, and Eren would gave her a quick, brazen kiss. She would feel her insides getting warm. Most strangers would give a disapproving stare to the teenagers, but every now and then a stranger would be happy for them.</p>
<p>Since they couldn’t sleep in the same room, they would explore abandoned places like they were kids, except now, they would be less interested in the place itself, and more in whether there was the risk of people coming by. In an empty church, they would lie on a benched seat, Eren on top—instead of stopping his hand under her shirt at the curvature of her breast, he would feel brave enough to push his hand up the curve until he reached what felt like a small, fleshy pebble. She would feel him get hard, he would ask to see them, and she would nod, faces hot as he pushed up her shirt and stared.</p>
<p>9 times out of 10, it would end at him drawing her nipples into his mouth. Then they would make out more, and he would have the time of his life squeezing her bare breasts. He would give her one particularly hard squeeze, like he was strangling her boob, and grind his clothed dick into her as he did so. Hormones scrambled their brains and they would want to fuck, but they weren’t brave enough to do <em>that</em>, yet.</p>
<p>The 1 time out of the 10, they would venture below their belly buttons. Mikasa would ask him if she can see “his”. The lump of his throat would sink and his eyes of rich green would watch her nervously. They would follow her as she goes to the floor between his legs and she pulls at his zipper. He had been hard from earlier activity, so it wouldn’t be difficult to locate and pull out.</p>
<p>Eren would have a mortified look on his face as his penis hangs between them. Mikasa would take note of everything—the bits of brown fuzz that poke out the opening of his pants, the elongated body of skin softer than the rest of his body, the strained, protruding line of flesh running up the underside into a V of deeper skin. After she grabs hold of it at the base, she pulls up, feeling skin slide with her grip along firm muscle, and clear fluid bubbles out the tip. Then she would surprise both him and herself. She would aim it toward her mouth, and she would smooth her tongue over the rounded end of his penis.</p>
<p>She would hear a shaky, “Mikasa?”</p>
<p>In the jail cell, Mikasa shifted. She noticed Eren was shifting beside her as well. Not normal, but they were teenagers, without a doubt.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>